


The Dangerous Summer

by Anonymous



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex hated that Matt kept swaying back and forth, being indecisive about what could and couldn’t happen between them. He was forced to the dead end when someone caught his eye. Soon Alex found Miles changing more aspects of his life than he’d ever imagined...
Relationships: Matt Helders/Alex Turner, Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no courage to admit that I actually write this

The Dangerous Summer

Alex told him over the phone that he would be flying to France next week.

Matt was at his parents’ house in Sheffield when Alex called. He was fully expecting Alex to come over for the summer. They had just come into a hiatus after an intense year of touring and Alex was the not the kind who recharged their batteries by going on a luxury cruise or staying at costly hotels in a foreign country. His decision confused Matt.

“Wait a sec,” he moved into the backyard. “Is everything alright, Al?”

“Yeah, of course.” Alex’s reply came a second too late for Matt’s liking. “I’m going with Miles. We got this studio booked for two weeks. James is gonna be there too. I asked…reckoned he’d be helpful.”

“What studio? What are you talking about?”

“I wanna try to record some tunes, with Miles.” said Alex. “We wrote a couple of songs during the tour. It’s something, I hope.”

Matt cleared his throat. He didn’t mean to give Alex the silent treatment, but something had been bothering him since Alex brought up Miles Kane in their conversation. That kid was the guitarist of some band Alex picked out to open for their shows. Alex was particularly fond of Miles from the very beginning, for reasons only obvious to Matt and Alex himself - There used to be other occasions just like this, where Alex messed around for kicks and Matt simply shrugged it off. He was never opposed to Alex having fun, only that he could sense this time it was somewhat different.

“You’re talking about making a record with him.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Is it gonna be under your name or his?” The second Alex hesitated Matt figured, “Really, Alex? You are to form a band with Miles Kane!”

“I’d love to. Yes.” There was a hint of defensive attitude when Alex confirmed his guess. “It’s just music, Matt. This has nothing to do with…you know.”

Matt wasn’t sure he knew anything anymore. He tried to think of a clear sign that implied Miles had outstood among all the pretty faces, rising above to be just a fling. If Matt was ever going to be honest with himself, he’d say there were a lot.

“I believe you, Alex, but I don’t need to remind you what it looks like. The media will definitely go crazy about your new project.”

His lowkey aggressive reminder was well received. Alex chuckled, “Oh, fuck me, I’ll worry about that later.” And it left a bitter, sour taste in Matt’s mouth.

“So is this it?” Matt asked.

“Wanna elaborate on your question?”

“You know damn well what I’m asking, Al. Don’t play daft with me.” Matt looked at the grass all the time when he was talking. Now he started to feel neck pain. Alex heard the anger in his voice. It was embarrassingly straightforward.

“I’m not sure yet, Matthew.” Alex admitted, and it was the first time since their days at school that Matt ever felt this threatened, as if Alex was to be taken away from him.

“I don’t know. That’s why I have to go to France.”

+

The first time Alex landed eyes on Miles Kane was at the Leeds Festival, side stage. He was there with Jamie and Katie, in a sour mood after squabbling over their room allocation for the night with Matt. They had booked three rooms: Jamie shared his with Katie, and Matt generously gave Alex the key for him to spend the night alone. The message he was trying to deliver here was quite clear, and Alex couldn’t bring himself to accept it peacefully. “You’re aware that you’re technically single since your girlfriend’s in another country, right?”

“That’s not how relationship works, Al.” Matt gave him a dark glance. His voice was filled with stress. “You’re having sleeping problems. Take the room.”

“How considerate, Matthew.” He grumbled, smiling, eyes cold. “They’d think you’re sweet on me.”

With a guilty conscience, Matt turned away from him. Alex left him be. He took off to wander around in the park with a double G&T and bumped into Jamie and Katie, who were just about to head to the small stage by the main entrance. Having nothing better to do, Alex tagged along.

What an accidental, life-changing decision he had made, seeing the band playing. Alex watched half of their set and was well impressed by its raw energy. The singer’s vocal was impeccable, but soon his attention was stolen by the guitarist on the far side of the stage. There was quite a distance between him and Alex, so he merely got captivated by the way the guitarist strummed the strings, with such contagious enthusiasm that made him unable to stand still.

Jamie suggested it first, wanting to get this band called the Little Flames to open for their next European tour. A few hours later, they had a small gathering behind the main stage, already discussing plans for the coming spring. Eva, the lead singer, told Alex that their guitarist hadn’t gotten here yet because he couldn’t miss out on Paul Weller’s show.

The amusement in her complaint implied that this wasn’t news, which further fuelled Alex’s curiosity. In the end, Miles missed out on the few rounds of self-introductions and warmup chats and was confused by the rows of vans parked nearby.

“…said he’s beside a red board, right next to a bin.” Joe rolled his eyes after receiving Miles’ text.

“Leave him be.” Eva began to laugh. “Let’s meet up after you guys play. Miles needs to buy us drinks.”

That being said, Alex bumped into the guitarist just minutes later when he opted to get back to their tour bus for a change of shirt. Exactly as described in the text massage, there was a red board next to a blue bin, and the guitarist was smoking behind it. He was half blocked by a beech tree, therefore out of site from where the band were standing.

Alex walked up to him and said, “If you’re looking for your bandmates, they are over there. See? Behind that rest area on the left.”

Looking back, that probably wasn’t the most brilliant opener for any conversation. Alex wasn’t trying to impress him, hadn’t the idea, not until the guitarist looked up and gave him a startled smile, bangs sliding up to reveal a pair of chocolaty eyes. This man had served as a perfect distraction, from his bad temper, from his struggle that couldn’t be worded, and most of all, from his drummer and best mate, just by a smile at Alex’s direction.

“Ah…thank you?” The young man eyed him up and down, frowned slightly, waiting for Alex to offer his name. Somehow, he had no idea who he was speaking to - Alex must admit it took him by surprise that Miles didn’t recognize him. Not to brag, but at the moment their band was sort of a big deal.

“I’m Alex.” He briefly explained, “I was with your friends earlier. They’re looking for you.”

“Well, I just got a message saying I’m not needed anymore.” Miles shrugged, lips curling up. He then pointed at the yellow neck stripe Alex had - earlier Alex held it for Jack in the lighting crew and simply forgot to give it back – and asked, “You’re the sound tech or something?”

Alex gave a playful punch to the air, “What makes you think I’m not one of the security guys?”

Miles giggled at the joke. The whole time, his gaze was fixed onto Alex’s face. Something about his body language seemed encouraging, so Alex didn’t correct Miles’ wrong interpretation and dared to keep his eyes on Miles’ lips for just a little bit longer than necessary. It could be taken as either a flirty message or unintentional mistake, depending on whoever’s on the receiving end.

That was clearly the former for Miles. A few minutes later, Alex learned what he tasted like: some bitter remnant of cigarrete, a sweet aftertaste of tonic water, well-mixed by a crude thirst for more. He’d noticed the obvious difference, seeing there was no remorse in Miles’ eyes after he broke the kiss. “You have pretty hair.” Miles threw his head back against the curtained window, murmuring breathlessly. Alex had taken the young man back to his own tour bus; Miles didn’t know that.

“Yours ain’t that bad, either.” Another hasty kiss and Alex fell onto his knees. Miles didn’t hesitate to twist his fingers into Alex’s locks as his pants were undone. He let out a half surprised, half aroused yelp when Alex left a strip with his tongue on the warm, soft cotton of his underwear. “No need to be quiet, Miles. We don’t have company.”

There was a slight chance for Matt to be back for a change of stage outfit around this time of the day, but Alex ignored it. He might as well welcome the said audience.

Miles made a small protesting sound, interrupted by a few more strokes on his shaft. He moaned loudly when Alex took him in the mouth, tongue teasing the slit. “Fuck, Alex.” Miles cupped the back of his head, bringing him closer. He whimpered when Alex refused to comply – Alex pushed his hips back, took a deep breath and followed to swallow him. Miles struggled hopelessly against the wall, scratching Alex’s scalp with pleading eagerness.

People walked pass the bus. There was sound of talking, cheering and music, all remote and blurred. Alex palmed himself through layers of fabric, focusing only on the noises Miles was making. It was the moment when Miles let go of him and banged his fists on the wall, hips jerking forward - he shouted, losing himself in Alex’s mouth and Alex listened to him, coming hard in his trousers.

He spat the cum out into a bin and rose up to kiss Miles lazily. “You have a pretty cock, babe.” He hums, trying on a bad salacious grin. “I’ll show you mine next time.”

Miles burst out laughing. “I’m sure you’re gonna blow me away with that, Alex.” Then he patted Alex’s hair, smoothing it out. A few more sentences were piling on his lips, only to be cut short by a buzzing sound from his pocket.

“Go take it. We should probably avoid leaving together anyway.” Alex waved at the door. He saw the little knot that began to form between Miles’ brows and smiled reassuringly, “See you soon, Miles.”

+

He powered through the set with a buzz of twisted excitement running through his head. Alex could sense Matt casting him weird glances. Matt didn’t know why he came back refreshed and at the same time, sober. His ignorance made Alex delight with the sweetness of feeling free and unattached. He could as well be, for a moment or two.

Alex had a premonition as he came off the stage, sweaty, tired yet pumped up on adrenalin. The side stage was swamped with people who waited to congratulate them for the show, mad and wild and a clear success. Katie threw her arms around Jamie and snatched him away from the rest of the band. Nick tittered as Alex arched an eyebrow at their direction. “Behave,” Matt scoffed, pointing a thumb at their new friends who were also here for the gig. “Don’t scare them off this early.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Helders.” Nick walked up to the staff who were busy moving their equipment, so did Matt. Alex found himself in the back, surrounded by excited fellows. Eva raised her plastic cup high and drained her beer. “That’s all I have to say.” She laughed, squeezing the cup into a ball. “It’s that good.”

Alex smiled back. He threw himself half-heartedly in a few chats, at the same time trying to locate the guitarist of the other band, but Miles wasn’t anywhere to be seen. His head began to whirl when the hormone slowly lost its magic. Alex, in a fair state of nervous exhaustion, asked for his whereabout.

“Miles’ not feeling well, went back to the bus a while ago.” Eva explained, “He’s got asthma. Sometimes that happens after a gig.”

“Fucking asthma, yeah, like you believe that.” Joe yelled, overhearing their conversation. He winked suggestively, “Didn’t you see his face? I bet there’s a thing.”

“Well, there could be something, smartass.” Eva turned back and pushed him away. “No need to share it with the world!”

He couldn’t hide his disappointment. It was probably too obvious, so she added jokingly, “Still up for the drinks?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Where’re you staying for tonight? We are here in the…”

There were plenty of choices on the map. They picked one that’s close to both of their hotels. Matt and Nick had come to shake hands as they hadn’t received the token of friendship yet. Alex seized the moment when Matt came close – it was more of a reflex rather than a strategy – “Hey, Eva.” Alex kept his gaze on Matt as he spoke, “Do you mind if I go check on Miles? You know, I actually met him earlier and we had a nice chat…”

“Our bus is already in the parking lot, I’m not sure if you can find it-”

The way Matt widened his eyes, Alex couldn’t say he was not enjoying it. “Tell me what it looks like,” he insisted. The unnecessary infliction of suffering was secretive, unspoken. Matt was now glaring at his smug curl of lips. Alex shifted on his feet, looking at Eva innocently. “I’ll find my way there.”

The night gale dried his sweat. Alex walked down the path at a fast pace, refusing to slow down and let the meaning of his petty tricks sink in. He was slightly worried about Miles’ reaction once the parking area came into sight. There was a thing, after all. Alex was that thing and Miles clearly wanted to avoid him after the show. He kind of anticipated that, too.

Miles wasn’t hard to find. He was right by the entrance, smoking copiously. He had seen Alex from afar but didn’t move an inch. They both waited for Alex to stop right next to him.

“You smoke like a steam train.” Alex lit one for himself. “Can’t be good for your asthma.”

“I don’t remember asking you to be me mum.” Miles snorted. Passing the rising smoke, he found Alex’s eyes and stayed, challenging him for an answer.

“I don’t remember us parting on a bad note.”

“Well, ‘cause we parted on a lie,” All of a sudden Alex was struck with the fact that the guitarist was awfully young. He didn’t pay much attention to that before. Miles took a long drag before he gathered the strength to ask him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t feel the need to. I mean, you’d figure it out soon or later that I didn’t actually work here. And to be fair, we were kind of in a hurry,” Alex did feel a bit uneasy about one thing, “Would you still come with me, if you had known…”

“That you’re the frontman of the headliner, who also wanted us to open for your gigs?” Miles finished his sentence. There was a sting in his voice that Alex failed to understand. But anger bled out as he shrugged, “I’d probably still go, to be honest. You’re a bit hard to resist.”

He said it as a complaint. Blood rushed to Alex’s cheeks. That wasn’t something he had ever heard in a tone like this. But it had flattered him madly.

“Eva said you came to see us playing and decided on a whim that we should tour with your lads.”

“Yeah, me and Jamie, our guitarist, we were both thinking about it after your set. The tour starts next year, springtime, if-”

“So it had nothing to do with,” Miles blurted out. Even in the dark Alex could tell he was blushing with embarrassment. “…that.”

“What? No, God, hell no. I liked the music.” He now saw where the sting came from. He was torn between getting amused and insulted by the wild imagination of Miles’. “And why would I even need to offer you a tour for that? I heard someone saying that I’m pretty irresistible.” 

Miles laughed with a side-glance at him. “Getting a swell head, I see.”

“Thanks for the noble thoughts you have about me, and here I thought I’d made a good impression.” He leaned in, throwing the unfinished cigarrete to the ground. “You’re lucky, love. I don’t hold grudges.” Miles rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex’s nape, wiping out the space between them. It was a quick kiss, much cautious than before – they were in public and there were cameras nearby. Alex was familiar with this kind of cautiousness and had despised it for years, especially when Matt was in a swaying state like today. But then Miles’ lips were back, as if he couldn’t control himself. He took a grip on the curly hair over Alex’s shoulder and pulled his head back, kissing deep and passionately. The unpleasant memories and any thought of Matt were gone by the end of it.

Miles had popped a boner, Alex found out after the second kiss. “Wow, “he chuckled, “How old are you exactly, kid?”

“You’re lucky that I’m legal, old man.” Miles muttered, face red. He was 19 – Alex turned 24 in January. He reckoned it wasn’t too bad.

Alex slowly put on a grin. Why not, he was already here. “You want help with that?”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

There’s a delicious pity he felt when the wheels started to roll and under the cover of loud humming of bus engine Matt snarled suspiciously, “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t eat the last bag of chips,” Alex laughed, deliberately provoking him. “Jamie did, go ask him.”

“That guitarist from the Little Flames, did you…” There was no room left for euphemisms. Matt carefully analyzed his face as he brought up Miles’ name. The result he came to clearly wasn’t one he was hoping for. Matt inhaled sharply and exhaled a string of curses as Alex offered him a sly smile. “Jesus fucking Christ, Alex, are you out of your goddamn mind?”

The curtain separating the back and from sections of the tour bus was half open. From his seat Alex could see Nick looking around for a clean shirt; Jamie and Katie sat side by side in the small kitchen, sharing a glass of wine; their manager had found a spot next to the driver. He could have raised his voice for a lewd speech, and nobody would notice, if Matt wasn’t glaring at him in a distasteful way.

“What?” Alex challenged him.

“We were talking about touring with them. Hell, you started it and…”

“Jamie’s idea. I second that.”

“…don’t you…” A loud honk overprinted Matt’s response. Neither of them raised their head to see what was happening on the road. Matt gritted his teeth because Alex refused to take the hint and insistently acted obtuse. “We might work with them. Do you really have to -”

“Matthew, not sure how this has escaped you, but you work with this one here all the time.” Alex pressed a palm over his own chest, casting his eyes down. When he looked up again, Matt’s face had burned bright red with shame and anger; they fought for dominance. “I don’t recall hearing your complaint.”

Anger won. “Stop,” Matt jumped up from his seat, “You don’t understand…”

Alex used to receive this comment from him a lot. Matt wasn’t one to act like Mr. Know-it-all. There must be a ground for the idea to grow firmly into his head, one that Alex failed to discover without a little help from his friend. It had left him in the dock, like a caged animal, waiting when his patience was running low.

 _Not this time._ Alex turned to look at the scattered lights on the black horizon. He couldn’t wait to get back to the city.

+

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Eva passed him a bottle of water as she exchanged seat with Joe. She was an acute observer compared to the boys in the band, and one persuasive interrogator when she wanted to be. Miles took a careful sip. “A ghost, you say?” he answered once his voice could be trusted. “Nuh, even better.”

“Satan.” She nodded, then asked him, “You feel better now?”

Miles smiled back. The van took a turn and threw him to the window, water spilled all over his shirt. “I’m alright, Eva. Don’t worry.”

“So, drinks?”

Miles agreed, then he looked at Eva’s face and corrected himself, “I’ll buy you one…two rounds.”

“That’s my boy.” She squeezed his shoulder as the vehicle came to a halt. “Come on, Miles. Let’s move.”

They were on round three when the bar got invaded by the other band. Miles almost stammered on his punchline when Alex slipped an arm around his shoulder, leaning on him heavily to greet Miles’ bandmates. There were laughing and shouting and sound of rustling as they rearranged seats, joined by five more. Another square table was dragged over to accommodate their new companies. “This is our very elusive guitarist,” Eva kicked him under the table, urging him to stand up. “Get us a drink, Miles. You know the deal.”

“How was Weller’s show? I wanted to see him as well.” Jamie started the conversation, and the table was never quiet after that. Miles was making the tables shake with laughter – it was always his strong suit, fitting in, mingling with new people. Therefore, it’s hard to ignore that the drummer sitting across the table was giving him a cold shoulder.

Everyone wrote down what they wanted to order, but Alex didn’t pick up the pen when the paper was passed onto him. “What did you get, Miles?” he muttered, not waiting for an answer. “I’ll have the same.”

Matt snorted as Miles was about to answer. It was not aimed at him, soon Miles realized. The real target sat right next to him. “Wait,” Alex smiled, brilliantly getting away from the battle ground by following Miles to the bar. In the dimly lit room, his expression was diluted. Miles only figured something got under Alex’s skin because he could stare at the shorter man for much longer than a new acquaintance usually was allowed to. After that, it wasn’t difficult to put together the clues – Matt knew about _them._

Only that he couldn’t imagine Alex bragging about a quick shag behind the bushes. It had to be that somehow Matt found out on his own. Maybe he had incredible work ethics and disapproved of Alex’s doubtful choice for fuckbuddies. Or maybe he’s a total dick who couldn’t hide his distaste for certain things. Either way, Matt didn’t seem to enjoy Miles’ existence right now.

As they waited for the drinks, the surreal night finally got him – this was the biggest festival they’d played so far. Miles had been excited for it since the invitation first arrived months ago, pumped for the opportunity, aching to see the headliner band playing. He had listened to them before, of course. They delivered a solid show, and on stage, Alex could as well be the centre of the universe, if Miles had paid less attention to the fact that the frontman was also the beautiful stranger who sucked him off a few hours earlier…

Alex cut him off right there. “One beer for your thought?”

Miles looked at him, and then back to their table. “Did something happen on your way here, Alex?”

“No for your question, and no, that’s not what you’re dreading on.”

“How do you know?”

He poked Alex on the chest and got a chuckle in return. Alex brushed his hand away, keeping the smile on. His eyes rolled to one side, drawing Miles’ attention away with the movement. His jawline was the only area that showed signs of hesitation. “It’s just, you know, I have a feeling.”

“You guys played Liverpool last year. Missed the show because of me aunt’s birthday, but I really wanted to go…then I got this big news that we’d play the same festival,” he had no idea why this was important enough for him to say out loud, but here he was, explaining the trivial background story to Alex as if he had lost his senses. “I kind of…I never watched anything online. Didn’t want to spill the surprise.”

Alex seemed a bit shaken by his mumble. His mouth opened and snapped close, then a whisper. “Regret your decision now?”

“Maybe a little bit…no, I mean, no.” Miles admitted, followed by an unapologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Alex reached for the forgotten tray on the bar counter, fingers drawing a line on the back of his hand gently. There was a shift in his posture, which made Alex feel more real, less like a myth. Maybe it was all in his head, but Miles definitely preferred him this way. It took a while for Alex to make another sound, “I’m not sure if I should take offense that you haven’t watched our music videos, like, not even one.” He was laughing by the end, “But please skip the newest one. It’s hell embarrassing.”

Miles picked up the last two beers that couldn’t fit in the tray. He could see Alex was in a better mood.

+

There had been enough impulsive decisions in his life for Alex to know he’d better watch out when there were feelings involved and hearts to break. It was dangerous, therefore earlier he was kind of testing the water, not knowing if Miles wanted to swipe everything under the carpet and danced on top of it - Alex himself had enough experience doing that. He gained a depth of expertise in pretending he didn’t care all that much. Matt knew; he was pretending just like him. But Miles knew nothing. He certainly didn’t mind exploring what’s under the ground.

The whole night, Miles’ gaze dwelled on the little bubble around Alex and never travelled far. He guffawed at the weirdest words coming out of Alex’s mouth, surprisingly, all at the right moment. The boy was a bit of a flirt, but Alex figured there was at least something real, even if temporary.

Miles leaned back and fiddled with his half-empty glass, head lolling to the other side for some guitar tricks Jamie was just sharing. Alex chose the exact time to finish the last bit of his drink. Chin up, Alex caught Matt wincing inwardly at him. Alex slowly arranged the muscles on his face into a smile, baring his teeth.

“I know, he’s no fun tonight.” Nick commented, elbowing Matt mockingly. “How’s Breana?”

The click of Alex’s glass hitting on the table surface was slightly too loud to be natural if in a quiet room. Matt shrugged. He was about to give a lame answer to cover up the unpleasant stiffness in his spine when his phone rang. Nick laughed, “Right, here it goes.”

It was an excuse that Matt had to seize with both hands. Alex was left with a hateful feeling of Deja-vu as Matt walked towards the entrance. Once again, he was reminded of the heavy cost if he was to be honest with himself. _Would he really like to pay?_

His cup was dry, so was his throat. Alex, hardly aware of his own move, took the glass from Miles’ hand and drained it.

“Is the beer that good?” Miles fell out of the fast-moving conversation in surprise. He turned to Alex, eyes suddenly soft with concern. “Alex, are you-”

Alex cut him off with a glance. “You want a smoke?”

They went out from the back. Miles let out a startled gasp when Alex kissed him feverishly on the lips. The door hadn’t even fallen back close fully. The thunderous click tore them apart, both panting. Miles’ chest vibrated under his palm. “Not in the mood for cigarrete?”

“You talk too much, Miles.”

“Well, what can I say. I’m a funny guy.” Miles chuckled, leaning back in. He was sure and willing and right there. Alex was fond of him enough to want to spice up the dish. And on top of every good reason, they had met just a few hours ago - the price was low.

Not the most decent thing to think of, but an easy decision to make, nonetheless. He’d save the struggle of his conscience for later. Alex grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Miles back inside, once the privacy in the dark alley was disturbed by strangers and car lights from the far street. They ended up in one of the two toilet stalls. Miles almost knocked over the filthy bin when Alex threw him on the thin clapboard.

“Careful,” he whined in between kisses, “We don’t wanna tear this place down.”

Alex nipped at his lower lip, which curled up into a smile. “Be quiet,” he whispered, forehead pressing into Miles’ cheekbone. “We don’t wanna get caught.”

“We don’t?” Miles bit back a moan when Alex reached for his zip.

Alex laughed out quietly. “Next time, now shut up.”

He had almost forgotten what it felt like, to have someone looking at him with nothing but excitement and desire, no shadows of guilt, no omens of regret. Miles’ hands slid down to his butt, bringing his pelvis forward and making him shiver with pleasure. Then he wiggled out of Alex’s grip, knees colliding with the dirty tile ground. There was music, faint and distant beyond the door, and alcohol, warm and encouraging in his stomach. Alex hummed out a laugh when his pants got undone, “I didn’t disappoint you, did I?”

Miles answered with a wet stripe of his tongue along the bulge. He sucked at the spot of wetness on Alex’s underwear, eyes looking up smugly as Alex twitched against his lips, hips jerking forward. Miles spit on one hand and went back to caress Alex’s cock, this time without the annoying layer of cotton in the way. Miles was sloppy with the teeth, but compensated it with teasing circles around his hole, fingertips smoothing out the pucker and then retreating back to barely touching.

“Oh fuck,” Alex hissed impatiently, “You’re lost or something?”

Miles choked on a laughter, then on a sudden, wicked thrust. Alex cupped the back of his head and let Miles struggle a few more seconds for breath. His chin was glistening, all messy when Alex pulled out to rest on the bow of his lips. He was about to complain when the door creaked, and two sets of footsteps stopped at the urinals. They both froze for a moment. A few seconds later, someone turned on the tap. Upon the noise of running water, Miles winked at him, pushed one finger inside and immediately started to move.

His eyes stung from the effort to keep quiet. Alex shook uncontrollably, elbows digging into the wall to stop himself from falling over. Miles gave another lick to his cock, curling his finger upward at the same time. A loud moan escaped him the second they were alone. Alex wrapped one hand around the nape of Miles’ neck and brought him closer, flushed with the desire for more.

“We’ll definitely be caught if you keep that going.” Miles added another finger, smiling against his stomach. Alex wondered how he knew exactly what to do. He wrapped the other hand around himself and easily followed the pace Miles had set up. It would take little time for him to make a mess on Miles’ shirt-

Another creak of the door.

 _Dammit!_ Alex swore silently. Miles withdrew his fingers, clearly found it amusing because Alex was so eager to get off. He was about to get back to Miles for earlier when suddenly a familiar ringtone filled the room, and then there was Matt answering his phone right behind the thin layer of plastic wall, “…yes, of course…I know, I know…sure, I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

Miles wasn’t familiar with Matt’s voice. It took him a few more sentences to recognize their company. At first, he seemed completely at lost when the casual conversation ended on “good night babe, love you” and somehow caused Alex to tense up, face turned ashen. But then Alex looked down and found Miles’ eyes were wide open with realization. He stared at Alex in disbelief, the question almost readable on his lips.

Nobody else knew how much it pained Alex to overhear a call like this, not even Matt, probably. However, here Miles saw his Achilles’ heel, witnessed his petty jealousy when Alex had put so much effort to hide it. For a brief moment he almost hated that Miles was here. The embarrassment-driven frustration was shaped into something wild and reckless. He didn’t think, at least not clearly. Alex left Miles on the floor, alone and agape, with nothing but a soundless order-

He mouthed, “Stay here.”

+

Matt honestly didn’t expect to end up in a shabby toilet of some bar, cornered by Alex, who didn’t even bother to get rid of the evidence of sex from his wrinkled clothes. He had just left the stall to wash his hands when he heard the door being bolted. When he turned around, there was Alex, face red and hair untidy, appearing out of nowhere. Matt didn’t even notice the bathroom door could be locked from inside.

It felt like a carefully designed trap, only that it wasn’t. Alex was too on edge to be planning this. And Matt refused to think who he had been fucking-

“You guessed right.” Alex squinted at him and offered a tight smile.

“Fuck off, Al. I don’t wanna know.”

“You do, love.” Alex stepped closer. “It’s all you can think of tonight, innit? Even when you were talking to her, it’s me on your mind.”

“Alex,” he warned, “I’m going back out.”

Instead that he didn’t stick to his plan. Alex kissed like a greedy beast, and Matt found himself in the first toilet stall, peeling off his clothes just as ungracefully. He wanted to stop, to push Alex away and firmly put a period to the passion that had become too confusing and constant to ignore. But Alex’s lips were swollen; he was fully hard in the pants and suddenly Matt was conquered by the rage at the thought of Alex’s lips on that scrawny young man-

Certainly, Alex had slept with other people. But this was the first time that he repeatedly rubbed it in Matt’s face, as if Alex didn’t know how hard it was to pretend he didn’t care.

Alex banged his head heavily on the clapboard when Matt spread his ass cheeks, pushing the head in. “Yes, Matthew,” he grunted sarcastically, “…show me how much you don’t want me.”

That was a low blow. Matt held him down grimly and Alex pushed back as though it was a fucking game he had to win. He groaned loudly, fists colliding with the thin wall every time Matt hit him right. He was seldom this vocal during sex. If they weren’t locked inside the bathroom, Matt would think Alex was playing a show. A few hard thrusts drove Alex to his toes, and he threw his head back onto Matt’s shoulder, screaming through his orgasm.

“Still gagging for it even after your little adventure, huh?” Matt grimaced, slowly easing himself out. He didn’t mean to sound so pathetic. “I didn’t even touch you.”

Alex turned around. His eyes were glassy and tinted with an unfamiliar mystery. A sly smile lifted the corner of his mouth. “Save that for your girl, Matt. I’m very generous.”

If not for the warmness than soon surrounded his cock, Matt would jump into another argument with Alex immediately. The irritation went away for a short period, so he emptied himself in Alex’s mouth, chest heaving, head blank. Matt watched in silence as Alex got up to his feet. His face was a sealed file, completely unreadable. Matt followed him out on shaky legs to wash his hands and face again, an uneasy feeling slowly forging in his brain. When he stood up, Matt noticed something in the mirror reflection.

The door behind them was no longer bolted.


End file.
